With the rapid development of various smart devices, smart devices integrated with camera modules are developing towards thinner and lighter, while improving the imaging quality. The imaging quality is improved, with the result that both of the sizes and quantities of electronic components are getting larger, and the area of the photosensitive chip significantly affecting the imaging quality is also increasing. This causes more assembling difficulty of the camera module and larger sizes of the camera modules. Therefore, the lightening and thinning of the camera module is greatly limited, thereby limiting the size of the smart device provided with the camera module.
Generally, during the manufacturing of a camera module, a circuit board and a photosensitive chip are manufactured separately at first. Then the photosensitive chip is bonded to the circuit board, and finally the circuit board and the photosensitive chip are packaged together by a packaging body. Typically, a packaging body is made by an injection molding process, in which the top surface of the packaging body may be warped up by a molding device in a demolding step. This may reduce the imaging quality of the camera module.